ASW-G-30 Gundam Forneus
* * * * |developed into = *AGMF-X56S/c Clash Impulse Gundam|unit type = Custom Assault Mobile Suit|known pilots = Jean Artois|height = 19.6m|weight = 77.6t|armaments = *1x "Hauteclere" Heavy Mace Blade|optional fixed armaments = *1x "Dainsleif" Kinetic Energy Penetrator Railgun *2x "Mistilteinn" High-power Crushing Claw *Anti-Beam Duel Cloak|optional handheld armaments = *1x Demolition Knife *2x Bael Sword|system features = *Alaya-Vijnana Type-M|universe = Build Fighters|storyline = Build Fighters Burnout|image = ASW-G-30.png}}The ASW-G-30 Gundam Forneus '''is a gunpla built by the French modeler Jean Artois which is also piloted by him. The Forneus is featred in Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout Technology & Combat Characteristics Based off the Gundam models of the Post Disaster era, the suit was created with the idea of overpowering the enemy in mind. The suit boasts an incredible speed for hit and run attacks, as well as its main weapon being a sword-mace perfect for damaging enemy gunplas when at high speed. The suit is also coated in anti-beam coating, similar to the Laminated Armor used in Post Disaster suits. Thanks to the versatility of the Gundam Frame it utilizes, the Forneus can be equipped with a range of weapons from the suits that were used to build it, from the Bael Swords, Demolition Knife and even a Dainsleif. Its other main weapons is the Mistilteinn, a powerful set of sub-arms that were salvaged from a mobile armor model that can easily strike and crush an enemy gunpla, earning Jean the nickname "Swift Death" Armaments *"Hauteclere" Heavy Mace Blade''' :The Hauteclere is a modified Barbatos Lupus sword-mace, given a new handle and hand guard as to fit a sword aesthetic more. The mace is long and heavy, making it the perfect weapon for a hit-and-run attack. :*'"Dainsleif" Kinetic Energy Penetrator Railgun' :Used by the Gjallarhorn army, the Forneus can be equipped with a Dainsleif railgun into battle for ranged attacks, the weapon however proved to be impractical due to the difficult process of reloading it. :*'"Mistiltieinn" High-power Crushing Claw' :The Mistilteinn is a completely brand new weapon created by Jean by using scrap parts from a Hashmal model kit and modifying it. The claws can act as both a tool for offense and defense, thanks to its length it can easily grab and crush an opponent from a distance, making it a counter to those who try to stay far from the suit. :*'Anti-Beam Duel Cloak' :The cloak is fashioned similar to the cloaks that suits in the Post-Disaster era use when challenging for a duel, the cape itself was also coated in anti-beam coating making it difficult for beam rifles and other types of beam weapons to damage the Forneus :*'Bael Swords' :Taken from the Gundam Bael model kit, the pair of Bael Swords are forged from the rare metal used for the mobile suit's frame and when used by a skilled pilot could slice through a mobile suit's frame. :*'Demolition Knife' :Taken from the Gundam Astaroth model kit, the weapon is a large folding blade that when unfolded is much taller than the Forneus itself. Equipment *Alaya-Vijnana Type-M :The Alaya-Vijanana Type-M releases control from the pilot for a short while and replaces the pilot with the character AI of Mikazuki Augus, the suit itself will change its eyes from green to red and the AI will control the suit's movements for five minutes. While the system increases the suit's performance, the AI personality might damage the suit heavily during those five minutes. The system was a late addition and was only used in non-competitive matches Gunpla Trivia * Forneus, in demonology, is a Great Marquis of Hell, and has twenty-nine legions of demons under his rule. He teaches Rhetoric and languages, gives men a good name, and makes them be loved by their friends and foes. He is depicted as a great sea monster. He causes men to have a good name and to have the knowledge and understanding of tongues. He makes one beloved by his foes as well as of his friends. He is partly of the Order of Thrones, and partly of that of Angels. His name seems to come from "fornus" (oven). He can take many different forms but mainly prefers his human form. Category:GBF: Burnout